Hi-5 Series 3, Episode 14 (Feelings)
Feelings is the fourteenth episode from Hi-5 Series 3. Segments *NATHAN imagines a topsy-turvy or upside-down world. *CHARLI imagines a topsy-turvy world too. *KELLIE makes a clay glass and her hands get dirty, so she washes them. *CHARLI pretends to wash her hair and brush her teeth. *TIM sings a love song expecting someone to fall in love with him. *CHARLI pretends to be a peacock shaking her feather to find a friend. *Doctor KATHLEEN finds a way to make a sad elephant feel better, just like a psychologist. *CHARLI has got an itchy body but she can't reach for a spot on her back. *SHARING STORIES: Charli tells us a story about a boy (Nathan) who has got a puppy (Kathleen), but she escapes and Nathan goes looking for her along with her father (Tim), until they find the puppy in the middle of a pond, sitting on a turtle (Kellie). Gallery Nathan S3 E14.png Charli S3 E14 1.png Kellie S3 E14.png Charli S3 E14 2.png Tim S3 E14.png Charli S3 E14 3.png Kathleen S3 E14.png Charli S3 E14 4.png Sharing Stories S3 E14.png Trivia *During Tim's segment, he pretend to be a troubadour. Songlets ;Shapes in space Imagine if you lived in a topsy-turvy land Not the right way up but upside down It would be amusing but very confusing What direction to go? Who would know? Imagine if you lived in a topsy-turvy land Not the right way up but upside down It would be amusing but very confusing What direction to go? Who would know? ;Body move #01 Imagine if you lived in a topsy-turvy land Not the right way up but upside down It would be amusing but very confusing What direction to go? Who would know? Imagine if you lived in a topsy-turvy land Not the right way up but upside down It would be amusing but very confusing What direction to go? Who would know? Imagine if you lived in a topsy-turvy land Not the right way up but upside down It would be amusing but very confusing What direction to go? Who would know? ;Word play When your hands feel dirty And they're covered in grime and muck You can wash them, scrub them, wash and scrub And clean up all the muck Wash and scrub them, wash and scrub And clean up all the muck. When your hands feel dirty And they're covered in grime and muck You can wash them, scrub them, wash and scrub And clean up all the muck Wash and scrub them, wash and scrub And clean up all the muck. ;Body move #02 When your hair feels dirty And it's covered in grime and stuff You can wash it, scrub it, wash and scrub And clean out all the dirt Wash and scrub, scrub and wash Clean out all the dirt. When your teeth feel dirty And they're covered in food and stuff You can wash them, brush them, wash and brush And clean out all the muck Wash and brush, wash and brush Clean out all the muck. ;Making music Into my heart sprang this song for you I'm in love, I'm in love, yodelou hoo I'll be your lover in your garden Yodely yodely cock doodle doo Let me stay and I'll never stop singing Yodely yodely cock doodle you Into my heart sprang this song for you I'm in love, I'm in love, please love me too. Into my heart sprang this song for you I'm in love, I'm in love, yodelou hoo I'll be your lover in your garden Yodely yodely cock doodle doo Let me stay and I'll never stop singing Yodely yodely cock doodle you Into my heart sprang this song for you I'm in love, I'm in love, please love me too. Into my heart sprang this song for you I'm out of love, I don't love you Would that I've never sung this to you I'm very silencing, cock doodle doo I am a bird leaving your garden I farewell you begging your pardon Into my heart sprang this song for you I'm out of love, I don't love you. ;Body move #03 Watch my feathers fan out wide I'll shake my feathers from side to side Peacock feathers are the best, you see Come on everybody, shake your tails with me Beautiful feathers, shimmy and shake Fabulous feathers, shimmy and shake Beautiful feathers, shimmy and shimmy and shake. Watch my feathers fan out wide I'll shake my feathers from side to side Peacock feathers are the best, you see Come on everybody, shake your tails with me Beautiful feathers, shimmy and shake Fabulous feathers, shimmy and shake Beautiful feathers, shimmy and shimmy and shake. ;Puzzles and patterns I'm sad, sad, sad I've got my sad face on I want to sing boo hoo A sad, sad song. I'm sad, sad, sad I've got my sad face on I want to sing boo hoo A sad, sad song. I'm hap-hap-hap-hap-happy I've got my happy face on I want to smile sing A hap-hap-happy song. ;Body move #04 Itchy, itchy, itchy, itchy knees Itchy, itchy, itchy, itchy feet Itchy, itchy, itchy, itchy nose Itchy, itchy, itchy, itchy toes. Itchy, itchy, itchy, itchy knees Itchy, itchy, itchy, itchy feet Itchy, itchy, itchy, itchy nose Itchy, itchy, itchy, itchy toes. ;Sharing stories When a puppy wags its tail it's happy and it wants to play Running and fetching, barking and playing Playing the day away. When a puppy wags its tail it's happy and it wants to play Running and fetching, barking and playing Playing the day away. When a puppy wags its tail it's happy and it wants to play Running and fetching, barking and playing Playing the day away. Category:Nathan Foley Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Kathleen de Leon Jones Category:Charli Robinson Category:Tim Harding Category:Episodes that starts with a Shapes in Space segment Category:Episodes that Charli read a sharing story Category:Episodes directed by Ian Munro Category:Ep about opposites Category:Ep about feelings & mood Category:Ep about up & down Category:Ep about upside down & back to front Category:Ep about imagination Category:Ep about dirt Category:Ep about washing Category:Ep about cleaning Category:Ep about clay Category:Ep about hair Category:Ep about teeth Category:Ep about singing Category:Ep about love Category:Ep about songs Category:Ep about castles Category:Ep about peacocks Category:Ep about looking & searching Category:Ep about friends Category:Ep about doctors Category:Ep about elephants Category:Ep about Ellie the elephant Category:Ep about sadness Category:Ep about happiness Category:Ep about pictures Category:Ep about psychologists Category:Ep about itch Category:Ep about animals & pets Category:Ep about dogs Category:Ep about turtles & tortoises Category:Ep about exploring